BABY CAT AND YOUR MOMMY
by Evil Anjelicke
Summary: ¿Que le puede pasar a Regina por adoptar a una adorable cachorrita de gatito hibrido? encontrandosela un dia de tormenta, llorando y maullando en su jardín. el corazón de Regina dice "adoptala" pero su mente dice "no lo hagas". sin pensarlo, la pequeña criatura de orejitas mullidas entrará en la vida y corazón de quien se convertirá en su mamá, en contra de su voluntad.


**HEEEEY ¿QUE PASÓ FICTIONEROS? COMO SIEMPRE DIGO, MEJOR TARDE QUE NUNCA, Y DCROMEROR GUARDA ESA FLECHA, NO QUIERES HERIR A NADIE.**

 **ESPERO QUE LOS QUE BOTARON ESTE FIC LES GUSTE Y ESTÉ A LA ALTURA DE SUS EXPECTATIVAS.**

 **COMO SABRAN, TENGO UN PROBLEMA PARA LEER LOS REVIEWS, AL PARECER ME MUESTRA EL NUMERO DE REVIEWS QUE TENGO, PERO NO PUEDO LEER LOS MAS RECIENTES. ASI QUE SI QUIEREN DEJARME UN REVIEW O COMENTARIO, LES AGRADECERÍA ENCARECIDAMENTE QUE LO HAGAN POR MENSAJE PRIVADO, Y YO CONTESTARÉ UNO A UNO Y LOS MENCIONARÉ EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**

Desde el momento que la conocí, supe que necesitaba de mí, necesitaba a alguien que la cuidara, que la amara, que la protegiera.

Había nacido con una maldición de no ser ni humano ni animal, sino la combinación de ambos, un pequeño híbrido felino, que habían dejado abandonado a su suerte. Estas criaturas son demasiado frágiles y delicadas como para que rondaran por las calles, tratando de cuidarse por sí mismos.

Al ser parte animales, son la mitad de estatura de un adulto humano, y eso es cuando todavía están en pleno desarrollo, sus mentes son pequeñas, como las de un pequeño niño que está cruzando por la infancia, su edad mental es la mitad de su edad física, por lo tanto si un hibrido tiene dieciséis años, es obvio que tendrá la capacidad racional de ocho años de edad.

Pero ella era diferente a todos los híbridos que yo había conocido, era delicada, dulce, manipulable, ingenua, pura, curiosa, y sobre todo, muy cariñosa con la gente, no poseía la habilidad de tener rencor u odio en su interior, no sabía cómo ser un ser destructivo, y si ocasionaba un desastre o un percance, nunca era intencional.

La primera vez que la vi, sus pequeños maullidos de auxilio me desgarraron el corazón, sabía que estaba asustada.

Esa tarde lluviosa había empeorado mi poco buen humor que había tenido antes de salir de mi trabajo, ser acalde de un pueblo que se convertía en ciudad a pasos agigantados era realmente estresante, pero lo que realmente cambió mi humor, fue escuchar un pequeño maullido lastimero…era algo extraño, provenía de mi patio, y que yo supiera, no tenía ninguna mascota. Tenía una vecina que había conseguido una pequeña y tierna hibrida de lobito a la cual le había puesto de nombre Ruby.

Era un gemido agudo, como el de un cachorrito, lo que me encontré, realmente era un pequeño cachorro, una pequeña hibrida de orejitas mullidas y peludas tan rubias como su cabello, medio ondulado, largo hasta la cintura, su pequeño cuerpecito estaba demasiado delgado para creer que estaba bien alimentada, y su piel estaba sucia, como si hubieran pasado semanas desde que le hubieran dado un baño como dios manda. Llevaba puestos nada más que una pequeña blusa de mangas cortas color gris sucio, y un pañal. Sus piecitos estaban descalzos, y si no me equivocaba, si no la sacaba pronto de esa torrencial lluvia, podría enfermarse gravemente.

-Hey, ¿estas perdida?-Saltó medio metro y se hizo a sí misma un ovillo, escondió sus orejitas y enroscó su larga y fina colita alrededor de su cadera-Tranquila, no te voy a lastimar-Sus ojitos verde azulados estaban llorosos, por sus constantes maullidos intuía que no sabía hablar, notando que aún no le habían salido todos los dientitos y que su altura no pasaba de mi cintura, estando parada, creía saber que su edad no pasaba los dieciséis.

-Vamos, pequeña, ven conmigo-Cuando quise levantarla, me soltó un arañazo al aire y un siseo enojado, pero no por eso me iba a dejar amedrentar por un cachorro asustado-Muy bien, tú lo quisiste, será del modo difícil.

Contra su voluntad, soportando sus gruñidos, maullidos desesperados, que sus uñitas se clavaran en mis brazos y que intentara morderme…o apretar sus minúsculos dientes contra mi mano, la cargué y me la llevé adentro de mi casa, esa criaturita necesitaba entrar en calor, un buen baño…quizás un biberón de leche tibia…y un cambio de pañal.

Por suerte para las dos, tenía algunas cosas que me ayudaban con el pequeño zorrito de mi hermana Zelena, Robin, cada vez que ella no podía cuidarlo y no sabía con quién dejarlo. Como por ejemplo su primer biberón, algunas playeras que usaba para salir a jugar, unos zapatos, que nunca utilizó, ya que era un revoltoso, odiaba estar calzado, y unos pañales desechables. Aunque no sabía si le quedarían bien, ya que seguramente tendría que ajustarlos un poquito más a su cintura, por su delgadez.

Me tardé bastante en tranquilizar a esa fiera bolita de cabello rubio, era desconfiada, arisca, pero como cachorrito, también era curiosa, y a la vez asustadiza. La dejé solo por un minuto en la sala de estar, para buscar algo de ropa para cambiarla después de bañarla, y cuando volví, estaba peleando con uno de los cojines de mi sofá, gruñéndole, moviendo la cola amenazante y preparándose para saltar sobre el objeto inanimado. Pero cuando salió la primera pluma, la pobre cachorrita salió corriendo a esconderse debajo del sillón, y a maullar lastimeramente, como si estuviera llamando a su mamá.

-oye, ¿no vas a salir de ahí?-Solo se veían sus ojitos brillantes por debajo del asiento. Me agaché hasta poder meter mis manos debajo del mueble, sentada en el suelo, dejando que ella saliera por si sola.

Al momento de querer meterla en la bañera, como todo gatito, se enojó y clavó más sus afiladas uñitas en mis brazos, en serio que detestaba el agua. Solo se limitaba a maullar desesperada y llorar, no sabía qué hacer, era bastante obvio que estaba asustada, no me conocía de nada, y seguramente no había tenido una buena experiencia con los humanos que habían sido sus antiguos dueños, si es que alguna vez los tuvo.

Se calmó bastante, luego de ocurrírseme la idea de buscar un chupete que tenía guardado en la gaveta, claro que era de Robin, pero en ese momento, una gatita lo necesitaba más que él.

Diez minutos tardó en ver que el agua y la espuma no le harían daño, incluso se puso a jugar con las burbujas que yo hacía con mis manos, maullando curiosa de saber que eran esas cosas transparentes que se rompían cuando las tocaba. Incluso en su diversión, vio algo largo que se movía por el agua, y al querer agarrarlo se llevó la sorpresa de ver que era su propia colita, que se había enredado entre sus piernas.

Mirándola, me percaté de cuanta soledad había en mi casa, era cierto que tenía una hermana mayor y aun podía estar con mis padres, pero…desde que había ascendido a la alcaldía, casi nunca los veía. Mi trabajo era muy absorbente y mis padres vivían fuera de Storybrooke. Una pequeña y tierna compañía me haría bien, además no podía dejarla en la calle, apenas si sabía caminar en sus dos piecitos sin tropezarse.

La saqué de la bañera y la envolví en una gran y mullida toalla que la envolvió por completo, dejando su cabecita fuera.

Esos ojitos eran realmente encantadores, y ese maullido que soltaba era adorable. Aunque era muy inquieta y revoltosa al momento de vestirla, como lo intuía, los pañales eran un poquito más grandes que su cadera, pero no fue problema para ponérselos, lo complicado fue sacar su cabeza de la playera. Ya que había pasado por varios lavados y se había encogido dos tallas más.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos por algo de comer?-Le pregunté, rascando una de sus orejitas, sus ronroneos eran suaves y altos, se veía que nunca en su vida había sentido el afecto de alguien que la cuidara.

Lo gracioso es que, en menos de una hora, habíamos pasado de ser desconocidas, a no dejar que la bajara al piso, apenas quise dejarla en el sofá, comenzó a llorar de nuevo, levantando sus bracitos hacia mí, mientras abría y cerraba sus manos. Así que tuve que volver a cargarla y la ubiqué en mi cadera, para poder hacerle un poco de leche tibia sin que me soltara otro berrinche.

-¿Sabes? Para ser un cachorrito das bastantes dolores, y no me refiero solo a los rasguños-Solo inclinó su cabecita hacia un lado y maulló en un tono bajo. Debía recordar que no sabía hablar y seguramente no entendía muchas palabras de las que le decía-Tengo que buscarte un nombre, no puedo llamarte cachorrito ¿O sí?-no me respondía, estaba más pendiente de ver como preparaba su leche.

Cuando el biberón estuvo listo, fui con ella recargada en mi cadera, me senté en el amplio sillón blanco. Succionaba la pequeña boquilla de hule tan rápido que comenzó a salirle la leche por la nariz, cosa que me asustó bastante, se la limpié con la manga de mi camisa y le quite el biberón de las manos, no le hizo mucha gracias porque empezó a llorar de nuevo. Esto de tener una mascota hibrida iba a ser bastante interesante cuando le encontrara el truco de no volverme loca en el intento.

-Creo que tú y yo vamos a tener que empezar a seguir unas reglas-Al parecer me entendió, porque infló los cachetes, frunció el ceño y cruzó sus bracitos-No empecemos con un berrinche-solo me dio vuelta la cara, y levantó el mentón en un acto de desafío-Muy bien, así quieres iniciar, por mí no hay ningún problema-Sin previo aviso la voltee, dejándola con el vientre sobre mis piernas, le quité el pañal y le di cinco azotes moderados, que a pesar de no haberle dado muchos y con poca fuerza, la hicieron llorar otra vez mientras maullaba desesperada.

-Ya, ya shhhh, ya pasó, ya pasó pequeña-Le volví a colocar el pañal en su lugar, la senté sobre mis rodillas y empecé a mecerla de un lado a otro mientras le cantaba una canción de cuna. Tal vez estaba cansada y por eso tenía esa actitud berrinchuda, y si íbamos al caso, yo, siendo una cachorrita hibrida, también hubiese estado muerta del cansancio luego de haber recibido un buen baño caliente y beber leche tibia.

Se durmió ronroneando en mis rodillas, con sus orejitas escondidas, la colita enroscada en su cadera y con la cabeza pegada a mi pecho.

-Tú, bolita de pelos, me vas a dar muchos dolores de cabeza-Le dije a una gatita dormida-Pero estoy segura que también vamos a tener muchas alegrías juntas-Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, ya tenía todo planeado en mi mente, incluso su nombre, algo corto, pero tierno y practico-Emma.

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y SI QUIEREN DARME ALGUNA SUGERENCIA PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, SOY TODA OIDOS.**

 **SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR, SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES HASTA LA PROXIMA, SU AMIGA: EVIL ANJELICKE**


End file.
